Seft of Emun
|season=2 |number=6 |image=File:Seft of Emun title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=November 6, 1989 |writer=J.K.E. Rose |director=William Fruet |previous=Breeding Ground |next=Loving the Alien }} "Seft of Emun" is the sixth episode of the 2nd season of the War of the Worlds TV series. Plot With their power supply running low, the Morthren revive a high priestess from another world they destroyed, who is able to convert raw materials into energy-generating crystals. She psychically contacts Harrison, urging Blackwood to save her and her son from the Morthren. Synopsis The Morthren revive a hibernating captive, Seft of the planet Emun, to make badly needed power crystals. Shopping for materials, she meets Harrison. They fall in love. Unwilling to serve the Morthren who destroyed her race, she telepathically calls Harrison to ask his help. Kincaid, believing Seft to be Morthren, nearly kills her. Seft meets Harrison again. Ardix uses her son Torri as bait in an effort to trap her. As she comes for Torri, the Morthren attack. Suzanne is wounded. All seem doomed, but Seft and Torri dematerialize themselves while the humans escape. Notes Quotes Cast Episode Cast *Jared Martin as Harrison Blackwood *Lynda Mason Green as Suzanne McCullough *Adrian Paul as John Kincaid *Denis Forest as Malzor *Catherine Disher as Mana *Rachel Blanchard as Debi McCullough *Laura Press as Seft *Victoria Snow as Blade *Julian Richings as Ardix *Illya Woloshyn as Torri Episode Crew *Directed by William Fruet *Written by J.K.E. Rose *Produced by Jon Anderson and Frank Mancuso, Jr. *Original Music by Joe Delia *Cinematography by Maris H. Jansons *Film Editor - Tim Williams *Casting - Susan Forrest *Production Designer - Gavin Mitchell *Art Director - Rolf Harvey *Set Decorators - Gareth Wilson and Greg Chown (uncredited) *Costume Designer - Nade Nixon Makeup Department *Jenny Arbour - Hair Stylist *Inge Klaudi - Makeup Artist Production Management *Lan Lamon - Post-Production Supervisor *Susan Murdoch - Production Manager *Michael Sheehy - Supervising Executive: Hometown Films *Nan Skiba - Assistant Production Manager *Robert Wertheimer - Executive in Charge of Production Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Bruce Speyer - Second Assistant Director *Mike Crain - First Assistant Director *Chris Lamon - Third Assistant Director *David Warry-Smith - Second Unit Director Art Department *Dan Bezaire - Property Master *Greg Chown - Lead Set Dresser *Malcolm Glassford - Lead Set Dresser *Bruce Grant - Lead Props *Henry Jesiak - Lead Set Dresser *Ken Sinclair - Set Dresser *Stuart Land - Sculpted Main Title Alien Hands (uncredited) *Andriy Pereklita - Props: Second Unit (uncredited) Sound Department *Tim Archer - Re-Recording Mixer *Gary Daprato - Foley Artist *Rick Ellis - Re-Recording Mixer *Steve Foster - Dialogue Editor *Terry Gordica - Post Audio Supervisor *Don Grundsten - Boom Operator *Dennis Hill - Foley Artist *Anthony Lancett - Sound Effects Editor *Tom Mather - Sound Recordist *John Sievert - Foley Artist *Mark Wright - Dialogue Editor Special Effects *Nancy Howe - Prosthetics Assistant *Andrew Kenworthy - Prosthetics Designer Visual Effects *John Gajdecki - Visual Effects Artist Stunts *Ten Hanlan - Stunt Coordinator Camera and Electrical Department *Christophe Bonnière - Director of Photography: Second Unit *Jon Cassar - Camera Operator *Duane Gullison - Generator Operator *Joel Guthro - Assistant Camera *Jeff Hohener - Second Assistant Camera *Michael Iwan - Grip *Scott Keates - Grip *Alan Lennox - Best Boy *Bruce Macaulay - Still Photographer *Michael "Flash" McDonald - Electrician *Steve Morrison - Electrician *David Moxness - Gaffer *Daniel Narduzzi - Key Grip *David Pamplin - Best Boy Grip *Glen Treilhard - First Assistant Camera Casting Department *Gabrielle Iviney - Extras Casting Costume and Wardrobe Department *Constance Buck - Wardrobe Mistress *Isabel De Biasio - Wardrobe Mistress Editorial Department *Stewart Dowds - Assistant Editor *Gary Mueller - Film Transfer Coordinator *Gary L. Smith - Post-Production Executive Location Department *David Coombs - Location Manager Music Department *Steven Cohen - Composer: Main Title Theme *Music Performed by Joel Delia *Fred Mollin - Composer: Main Title Theme Transportation Department *Eddie Bowman - Transportation Coordinator *Jeff Steinberg - Picture Vehicle Coordinator Other Crew *Aileen Bell - Studio Manager *James F. Breithaupt - Production Accountant *Janet Gayford - Production Secretary *Susan Marucci - Continuity Supervisor *Deborah Nathan - Script Consultant *Susan Perry - Assistant to Producer *Ginger Reynolds-Smith - Assistant to Executive Producer *Regina Robb - Production Coordinator *Rick Schwartz - Executive Production Consultant *Pat Turner - Paralegal References External links *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0744045/ Seft of Emun] at IMDb *Antithesis: Seft of Emun (War of the Worlds 2×06) at TrenchcoatSoft Interactive Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes